


Eyes Wide Shut

by JackQuaker



Series: Old LiveJournal Fics [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, I'm just housekeeping, Kink Meme, M/M, Pining, Vulcan Biology, Weird Biology, kink meme fill, old fic, repost from livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackQuaker/pseuds/JackQuaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim had always thought that gazing lovingly would be a little less creepy and a little more... loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Wide Shut

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just doing some house keeping and moving all my fics to one place. First posted to my [livejournal](http://jack-quaker.livejournal.com/4485.html) back in 2010.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

K/S: Eyes Wide Shut   
~Spock sleeps with his eyes open (probably because of inner lid). Jim and Spock have to share a bed for some reason and at some point during the night Spock is sleeping on his side and therefore “looking” at Kirk and Kirk is awake and kind of freaked out because he’s not sure why Spock is staring. Maybe he assumes Spock is trying to gaze lovingly into his eyes or that he finds him hot or something. Bonus: Jim pokes Spock in the eye.  
http://st-xi-kink-meme.livejournal.com/2654.html?thread=2264414

Jim had been in weirder situations before. After all, he was the captain of a starship whose purpose was deep space exploration and if there was anything Jim had learned in the last year and a half it was that space was bizarre. Very bizarre. However, despite all the weirdness, no situation was quite as unnerving as waking to his first officer staring at him.

This was different than the many times Jim had woken up in sickbay to Spock holding a silent vigil at his bedside. To begin with they were sharing a bed. Something Jim never thought would happen except in his dreams. Actually, it had been at Spock’s insistence that they, first, share a room when the station’s quartermaster admitted to overbooking and, second, share the bed when it was found they had only one. Thank the lord for logical Vulcans. Any attempts at nobleness on Jim’s part had quickly been shot down with cold reason. Not that Jim wanted to be particularly noble. 

Also, if Jim had thought Spock’s stare to be intense at a distance, it was nothing compared to being the subject of it from only a few inches. Of all the unwanted fantasies playing through his head as they went to bed, waking in the middle of the night to being stared at was not one. Except that it kind of was. Amongst all the dream porn, Jim’s fantasies had taken a disturbing turn towards fluff as of late. This includes Spock gazing lovingly into his eyes. 

Of course, Jim had always thought that gazing lovingly would be a little less creepy and a little more loving. There was none of the warm light in Spock’s eyes that Jim had imagined. They don’t even look focused.

“Hey.” Jim whispers, reaching the end of his endurance. 

Spock doesn’t respond, doesn’t even blink in acknowledgement of Jim speaking. Actually, now that Jim thinks about it, Spock hasn’t blinked at all. The creepiness factor doubles.

“Hey Spock, you’re kind of freaking me out.” Jim whispers again.

Still no response.

“Hellooo.” Jim is louder this time and wiggles his fingers in front of Spock’s face. No reaction at all. No blinking, no movement of the eye following Jim’s fingers, no dilation of the pupils. If it weren’t for the warm air grazing his skin with every breath, Jim would fear Spock was dead. As it is he is considering comming Bones.

In a last bid for a response Jim points a finger at Spock’s eye and slowly brings it closer, hoping to make the other flinch back in a game of chicken. Unfortunately it is the middle of the night and dark and Jim is tired and these things combine to throw off his depth perception.

This time the response is severe and immediate. Jim has barely registered the smooth, slightly moist feeling of Spock’s eye under his finger when he finds himself under an squinty-eye, sleep ruffled and yet still very angry looking Vulcan. It is both frightening and entirely adorable. And maybe just a bit of a turn on but Jim is trying hard not to focus on that.

“Hey.”

“Why have you woken me by prodding my eye with your finger.” Spock’s voice is deep and rumbly with sleep.

“Woken you? I didn’t wake you up.”

“I assure you I was sleeping peacefully until you assaulted my person.”

“Assaulted!” Jim exclaimed, full of righteous indignation. How dare Spock accuse him of assault when he had simply been making sure the Vulcan hadn’t needed a doctor. “I didn’t assault you. Let me up.” Jim struggles to sit up against Spock’s weight but accomplishes nothing besides providing delicious friction to parts that really didn’t need it at the moment. He lies back with a huff. “You weren’t asleep. You were staring at me.”

“I was not. I was asleep and therefore not conscious of my surroundings.”

“You totally were staring at me. Your eyes were open and you were like, mere inches from my face.”

Understanding flits across Spock’s face. Or at least it seemed so to Jim. Spock was hard enough to read on a good day and that much harder in the middle of the night with his eyes still squinty from pain.

“Were you aware, Jim, that Vulcans possess two sets of eyelids?”

“Huh?”

“The second set are clear and near invisible. They are an evolutionary trait Vulcans developed to protect our eyes from the bright suns and frequent sandstorms.”

“That’s really fascinating and all but what does it have to do with anything?”

“When Vulcans sleep, our primary lids remain open while our secondary lids are used to retain moisture. Therefore while it appeared I was awake and staring, I was in fact asleep.”

“Oh.” Jim feels quite sheepish. “Sorry for poking you in the eye.”

Spock nodded once in acceptance. “I would appreciate it if you refrained from doing so again in the future. It is an unpleasant experience.”

“You want me to kiss it better?” Jim blurts out before even registering having the thought. “It’s a strong part in human mythos, the healing power of a kiss. Mothers kiss their children’s owies to make them better. Snow White was saved with a kiss and the frog prince-“

“Jim.” Spock interrupts Jim’s babbling. “I am familiar with the concept. My mother often illogically professed the healing properties of Terran kisses. Despite my protestations that such a thing is undocumented I found her affections strangely effective.”

The image of a small Spock grudgingly accepting his mother’s kisses and secretly loving it was too adorable for words. Buoyed on this happy thought and the warmth in Spock’s eyes he reaches up and cups Spock’s face in his hands. “C’mere you.” He murmurs, drawing the Vulcan down.

Spock concedes without protest, eyes closing in anticipation. The skin beneath Jim’s lips is warm and smooth and Jim knows he can never get enough. He runs his mouth across the stern brow to the other eye and then along one sharp cheekbone and is mapping the strong jaw when suddenly Spock’s mouth is burning and insistent against Jim’s own.

The kiss ends far too soon and Jim is surprised to find himself panting, his lungs gasping for much needed air. Spock is looking down as if he were a particularly fascinating experiment, calm as you please except for a beautiful green flush. “You are aroused.” Spock states placidly as he pushes down on Jim’s erection. The human could not have held back his moan if he had tried.

“Please.” Jim gasps, not entirely sure what he’s asking for. Please touch me. Please make me come. Please stay with me forever. It could have been one or all of those. Spock responds by pressing the entirety of his body flush with Jim’s so that the human can feel his matching hardness and renewing their kiss. And oh what a kiss. Spock kisses as he does every thing, with all his considerable focus, making full use of lips, tongue, and teeth. The heat that floods through Jim’s body is overwhelming and he is drowning in the sensations and happily so but its not enough. Of their own violation his hips begin to rut, creating friction between their erections and Jim needs skin now.

He fumbles at their clothes, growing frustrated at his lack success but unwilling to pull out of the kiss. Suddenly Spock’s hands are there, tangling with his but instead of bothering with fastenings, they tear the fabric away until there is nothing between them. The slick slide of skin feels amazing and things only get better as Spock takes over the frotting, grabbing Jim’s hips in a bruising grasp and setting a demanding pace. Jim is no longer kissing Spock so much as feeding the Vulcan’s hungry mouth with his gasps, moans, and cries of pleasure. His hands clutch at the strong back, leaving angry green marks as the sensations intensify and overwhelm. Jim shudders against Spock, crying out the Vulcan’s name. Spock’s thrusts become harder and more frantic and then he’s coming too, silently mouthing words into Jim’s neck.

Jim listens to their panting and the slowing of heartbeats as he comes down from the high of his orgasm. As he comes back to reality he is filled with uncertainty. What does this mean now for him, for Spock, for their command team? Is this the beginning of a relationship or the end of one? Before he can ask, Spock is raising himself up and walking away. So that’s it then. Jim thinks he should do something. Maybe go after Spock, or perhaps see if he can crash with Bones, but he can’t seem to gather the energy to move. Before he can make a decision though, Spock is back and with a washcloth. Without a word he cleans Jim with gentle touches and Jim doesn’t feel so uncertain anymore.

“Come here.” He smiles as he pulls Spock back onto the bed. The Vulcan complies easily, pulling Jim close. “I could get used to this.” Jim murmurs.

“As could I.”

Jim quickly falls asleep, a smile upon his lips. The next time he wakes up, Spock’s eyes are focused and smiling down at him just like in Jim’s dreams. It’s just as wonderful as Jim imagined but that doesn’t stop him from planning to buy Spock an eye mask at his earliest convenience.


End file.
